Same But Not The Same
by 00Deity
Summary: To think that her name was what caused her world to turn upside down. "Hi I'm Alayna. No, not Elena." OC/?


**Disclaimer: I donut own anything except a few of my OCs.**

 **Chapter 1: And The Missing Phone**

* * *

"Elena!"

I looked up from my phone only for a blonde girl to brush past me and walk towards the locker a few doors down from mine that belonged to a certain doe eyed brunette; Elena Gilbert. I sighed as I grabbed my textbook out of my locker before slamming it shut.

It slightly sucks to have the same name as someone else. Especially if that certain someone else is a gorgeous brunette that everyone seemed to love. Its not that big of a deal but it's annoying when you thought that someone was calling you until you found out that they were in fact calling someone else. Not only that, being referred to as 'the other Elena' is pretty... Well, annoying. Don't misunderstand, I don't hate Elena Gilbert. I mean, there are thousands -maybe even millions of people in the world with the same name and I should be glad there's only one girl in Mystic Falls that has a name that's slightly similar to mine. But do trust me when I say that in a small town like Mystic Falls, it's better to have to share names with hundreds of people instead of just one. The comparison between Elena and I is never ending. I don't really mind but it just gets irritating after awhile.

Our names aren't even spelled the same! Though I have to admit that the pronunciation is basically indistinguishable.

"Miss Marin, would you like to tell the class what the reaction between acid and alkali is called and maybe tell us the product of the reaction?" Mrs Morris suddenly called and I quickly snapped out of my train of thoughts.

"It's called neutralisation and the product formed is salt and water." I answered before pretending to write down notes on my book.

What was I saying? Oh right, my name is Alayna Marin and I don't really have anything against having the same name as Elena Gilbert.

Well not _yet._

* * *

"Hey Alayna!"

Thinking that the person was calling for Elena, I didn't bother to look up as I rummaged through my backpack in search of my wallet.

"Alayna? Hey Alayna, I'm talking to you." I only realised that the girl was talking to me when she stood right in front of me, waving her hand slightly at me. I recognised the girl to be Dana, a girl that I share a few classes with but never really achieved the 'friends' label yet a.k.a an acquaintance.

Now what could she possibly want with me?

"Oh sorry Dana, thought you were calling Elena." I shrugged as I pulled out some money from my wallet. "Well I was calling you." Dana rolled her eyes slightly, not in a rude way but in a friendly-girly-giggly kind of way, before continuing.

"Well I just wanted to tell you something. First of all, this is going to sound freaky but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight."

My eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion before answering, "Yeah, I guess I'm going. Are you sure this 'totally hot guy' meant me and not Elena?"

"Well yeah, he said your name; Alayna. How could I possibly mistake that as Elena?" Dana said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and I shrugged, "Maybe because our name sounds almost completely identical?"

"I'm pretty sure he said your name. Anyway, he'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." Dana assured me before waving goodbye and leaving me standing beside the vending machine. "Claus? Santa Claus? Is this a prank or something?" I shouted at Dana's retreating figure but she either didn't hear me or she simply ignored me.

Still feeling slightly unsure whether Dana got the right personi or if this 'Claus' person even exists, after I bought a bag of chips, I made a beeline towards the table Elena was sitting at with her friend Bonnie.

"Hey Elena." I said and plopped onto the sit in front of them and noisily slammed my backpack on the table, instantly gaining their attention.

"Oh, hey... Alayna." Elena awkwardly replied with a small smile but I can tell that she was curious as to why I suddenly talked to her. Similar to Dana, Elena and I were only acquaintances despite having comparable names. Actually I think that's why we aren't that close, because being close friends with a person whose name sounds the same as yours can be quite awkward.

"Do you happen to know anyone named Klaus?" I asked as I ripped open my bag if chips. My question apparently caught both of their attention as they both suddenly looked more alert and started firing questions right back at me.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"Is he here?"

"Did he compel you?"

I blinked a few times at them before halting them from asking anything else. "Compel? What? No."

"Then how do you know about Klaus?" Bonnie asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed as she eyes me.

"I just-I don't-Dana- okay, wait." I stammered before stopping to take a deep breath. "I honestly do not know who this 'Claus' person is and before you interrupt me-" I eyed both of them, "Dana was the one who told me about him."

"Dana? Why Dana?" Elena asked, her face showing signs of confusion.

"I don't know. She just suddenly came up to me and started talking about this dude. Since I don't happen to know anyone named 'Claus', I thought that maybe she got the wrong person. Anyway, he was wondering if you're going to the dance tonight and he said that he'll be there. You should look for him at the dance." As soon as I finished explaining, the bell rang.

"See you guys later." I stood up and grab my bag, only for it to spill everything that was inside it all over the floor. I cursed slightly under my breath before crouching down and sweeping everything back into my bag and zipping it.

* * *

"Oh shit, where's my other shoe." I cursed as I wobbled around searching for my shoe. I found the other shoe buried underneath a pile of dirty clothes and quickly slip it on. I stood in front of the mirror and smoothed out the dress I had chosen to wear to the decade dance. It was a sleeveless blue dress covered with tiny red roses. A thin red ribbon wrapped around the waist and the skirt fell exactly above my knees. I had done my hair up and pearls were wrapped around my neck. Satisfied with how I look, I grabbed my school backpack and rummage through it searching for my phone.

"Where the hell is it?" I sighed and emptied all the contents of my backpack onto my bed. Scraps of paper and trash came tumbling onto my bed, some even scattering to the floor. I let out an annoyed whine when my phone was nowhere to be found between all the garbage that came out of my bag.

"I probably left it in my locker." I face palmed myself and deciding that I was already quite late, quickly grabbed my purse and dashed out of my room. I bid my mom a short goodbye before slamming the house door shut. Unlocking my black Ford Ranger, I carelessly threw my purse on the passenger's seat. The drive to school took less than 10 minutes and by the time I got there, the school was already crowded with teenagers dressed in funky clothes. Setting my priorities, I head straight towards my locker and searched for my phone.

"Al!" Someone shouted and I instantly recognized the slightly high-pitched voice. I pulled my head out if my locker and greeted Sandra, a short blonde with wild curly hair. Sandra is a good friend of mine, we're not best friends per say but we're quite close. Probably because our moms used to always set up play dates for us when we were kids so that we won't disturb them while the gossiped.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! What are you doing here alone in this dark empty hallway, hmm?" She asked me accusingly as one perfectly trimmed eyebrow arched upwards. "I'm trying to hide the body of the dude I just killed, do you mind?" I joked and slammed my locker shut, convinced that my phone was not in my locker after completely messing everything, that was once in perfect order, up.

Sandra laughed slightly before saying, "Seriously Al, what are you doing here? The party is in the gym, come on." And grabbed my hand.

"No wait, I'm looking for my phone. I misplaced it and I won't be able to enjoy the dance until I find it. I'm paranoid when I don't have my phone nearby at all times. Its sorta an unhealthy obsession and I have this separation anxiety thing going on." I stopped rambling and smiled sheepishly, fidgeting slightly under Sandra's blank stare. I cleared my throat awkwardly and asked, "Any ideas where I could've possibly left it?"

A few more seconds of silence passed and Sandra frowned, "I have no idea. Oh, I just remembered the reason I was looking for you!" I furrowed my eyebrows and asked, "You mean you didn't come here just to drag me to the gym?"

"That's one of the reasons but anyway, some dude told me that another guy wanted him to tell you to go to the cafeteria, said that there's a surprise or something, but since he doesn't know you, he told me to pass it to you instead." Sandra explained and before my brain was able to completely process what she said, she continued, "Well I'm gonna go back to the gym, maybe you should try looking for your phone at the cafeteria. I'll be waiting for you on the dance floor." Sandra waved before turning around and headed off towards the gym. I dumbly stood in the middle of the empty hallway as my brain slowly processed what Sandra said and let out a small "Oh" when I finally got it. Deciding to follow Sandra's suggestion, I turned the opposite way Sandra went and made my way towards the cafeteria.

Fortunately the lights in the cafeteria was on when I got there but there was no sign of anyone. Shrugging and deciding that Sandra probably made a mistake or maybe I heard wrong, I suddenly remembered how all my things scattered on the floor when I sat with Elena and Bonnie during lunch. Deciding that's where my phone probably is, I walked towards the table where we sat at.

"Probably fell out with all my other things." I hummed and got down on my knees to look under the table. Frowning when my phone was nowhere to be seen, I crawled around a few more tables in search of the small device. Since I was too busy grovelling on the floor, I didn't realise someone entering the cafeteria. I was finally made aware of their presence when I heard a male voice, a normal and familiar voice that sounded extra loud in the empty cafeteria.

"What took you so long? Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

I heard the sound if something snapping, a pained groan and another pop sound before the same male voice said, "The hard way. Got it."

Thinking that maybe Sandra didn't make a mistake and it was the dude that told someone who told Sandra, who told me to go to the cafeteria, I sat up and peeked over the table to see who it was and gasped at what I saw. Mr Saltzman, who appeared to be in pain and Bonnie, Elena's best friend. Bonnie flicked her hand in one sharp movement and as if she had used magic, Mr Saltzman let out a growl, his shoulder making a loud cracking sound as it twisted into an unnatural position. My hand automatically went up to cover my mouth to stop the horrified gasp from coming out.

Nope, Sandra _definitely_ made a mistake.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm the author, Dei**

 **So this idea has been in my mind for quite awhile and i decide to just do it**

 **Honestly, i haven't really planned this out and i have no idea who to pair Alayna up with but there will be a pairing**

 **So can you guys help me out and tell me who you think would be suitable with Alayna?**

 **Til then, bye**


End file.
